There is Magic in the Air
by DawnWing934
Summary: Lily Luna Potter gets her first crush on Draco's son, Scorpius as they head to Hogwarts. Adventures they only dream of are soon to come true in a tale untold with the new generation of the Harry Potter kids.


There Is Magic in the Air

I don't know if excitement covers this. After years and years of what seemed like forever, waiting in the shadows of my brothers and listening to all the amazing stories of Hogwarts, it is now my turn. I do not think I have ever been so excited to run through the wall leading to Platform 9 3/4. As a family, we walk up to the Hogwarts Express and Mom and Dad prepare to leave us to our departure. They begin their goodbyes and farewells with James, then Albus, and now me. "You have grown up so fast. It seems like only yesterday you were waiting by my side as your brothers boarded the train. I hope you have the best of times, I know you have wanted this for a very long time. Now is your time to shine! We will see you at Christmas. Oh, I am going to miss you so much," she said as she squeezed me closer to her. "I love you, have fun sweetie." said Mom with shimmering eyes swimming with tears. I hug her tight and give her a kiss. Dad pulls me into his embrace.

"Have a great time hunny. You're growing up too quickly. I am going to miss my little girl. Stay my little girl forever ok? I love you my Little 'Lil. Stay safe alright? Oh! Say hello to the professors for me!" exclaims Dad with a look of such pride just glowing on his face. I could have sworn I saw his eyes redden as I swept in for one last kiss each before I dash to the train. I am determined to find the compartment my dad sat in on his first Hogwarts Express journey. "Over here!" yells Rose from a compartment along with Hugo, James, and Albus. I flop down beside Rose and peer out the window at Mom and Dad talking with Uncle Ron, Aunty Hermione, and Scorpius's dad Draco. Dad has told me stories of Draco and how he has become a renewed man since his involvements with the dark arts and his Death Eater status with the once Lord Voldemort. Good guy or not, he still gives me a shiver.

James, the oldest of my brothers, is starting his fourth year. Albus, Rose, and Scorpius are in their second year. Hugo and I are starting our first. I am glad that one of my cousins is starting at Hogwarts with me. That way I am not too lost. Scorpius has just found us. He slides in beside Albus and sees me. He throws me the most charming smile. The jolt of the train snapped me out of my short trance. Blushing heavily, I return the smile. Dashing for the window, I frantically wave and yell goodbye, as do all the parents on the platform. Mom blows me a kiss and she wipes her eyes and Dad hugs her; a little wet eyed himself. I can't help but let a few tears escape my eyes as well as I sit back down. I am finally on my way to a place only present in my greatest dreams.

Memories of stories from my dad's first voyage on the Hogwarts Express come to mind. He once travelled in this very compartment. Here, he met his best friends; the best of friends I think that could ever come into someone's life. The day 'The Boy That Lived', or 'The Chosen One' as some refer to him as, boarded this train not long after learning he was a wizard. Encounters with Dementors, meeting Professor Lupin, meeting Luna and Neville, and so many others took place here. Curiosity and fascination from everywhere about his scar came from people all around him. He did not know he was a celebrity. Everyone knew his story, he didn't. He was only a baby when his parents were killed from an unforgiveable curse by the dangerous, now perished, Lord Voldemort. Dad killed the man who killed so many. He is my super hero.

Dad's life changed when he got on this train, and so has mine. Dad is still famous, and I am a little nervous as I wonder how I will be treated being the daughter of the one and only, Harry Potter. I don't want to be the odd one out. I do not want any special treatment. I want to earn the hearts of the teachers and friends too come, not just have them thrown at me. Albus and James and the rest of them always tell me that they always get a lot of attention and get asked a lot of questions. I am new to this, and I surely don't like all the staring.

I think back to my trip to Diagon Alley. A day I won't forget, because it was finally my chance to get the attention and new supplies. I bought my wand, a cat, robes, potion ingredients, and some quills and parchment. My books and cauldron are hand-me-downs. I don't mind. I have always received hand-me-downs. It's just one factor to being the third and youngest of my siblings. Besides, it makes me feel like true descendant of the Weasley's.

My urge to wear my robes and try out my wand, eat in the great hall and meet my peers, find out which house I belong to and see the castle, is growing near. Everyone has started to change. I trip because I am trying to change so fast. Time just doesn't move fast enough! Its dark outside, and I can see the lights of Hogwarts in the distance as I press my face against the cool, condensation filled glass trying to see everything at once. As the lights grow larger, we pull to a hult. I am so excited I could just scream! It's everything like my dreams but better! I can feel the excitement and magic in the air. Running to find my bag, and my cat Whiskers, I see a man calling out about first years.

The Hagrid I always hear about hobbles towards me with his lamp at hand. Fellow First Years' follow behind him as he shouts, "Fers years over here!" Approaching him, I get the feeling of an ant. He is so tall! And scruffy with his black hair and beard that looks like it has never been brushed. Hagrid announces "The name is Rubeus, Rubeus Hagrid. If ya youngens want 'ter follow me!" He began to lead us to a lake; I believe it is the Black Lake. It is covered in boats with little lamps hanging over the fronts of them. Gingerly I begin to climb into one of the boats, imitating the others. I see a familiar blonde, sleek haired boy in front of me. It has to be Scorpius. In a daze, I slip on the rocks. My heart skips a beat as the suddenness of my fall hits me. Shutting my eyes tightly, preparing for the cold, black water, something stops me. Scorpius had flown around and caught me! Out of breath, I make eye contact. It's as if someone just cast a freezing charm and time stopped. Staring into his face, the lights making his every feature look mysterious. He has the most beautiful eyes. Hagrid yells for everyone to move along, and time resumed. A little awkwardly he gives a small smile and helps me re-gain my lost balance. As I sat down, the boat began to move. No one is paddling, and there is no motor. Magic is so, well, magical! I love it!

The sound of water gently splashing the boat and the beat of my adrenaline filled heart are the only sounds in the night. My mind cleared of Scorpius and the castle approached. It was as if only seconds passed by. Behind me the shore seems so far away! The boat stops and I climb the slope leading to the school entrance. As I begin to climb the stairs, Albus and James walk up beside me. I take Albus's hand in my left and James's on my right. Together, we look up at the marvelous, breathtaking doors. I have never imagined them to be this spectacular. I think my heart might just run right out of my chest and beat me to the great hall! I smile at each of my brothers, take a deep breath, smile, and take a step inside what could easily be mistaken as a dream.

By Sahlysse Federkeil


End file.
